ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on Via
|vol2 = |vol3 = |previous = Start of the series |next = }}Attack on Via is the first chapter of Attack on To'kustar. It contains the first three volumes of the series, and is part of the first season. It was released from January 6 to April 26, 2015. Tagline After the first arrival of the To'kustars 500 years ago, humanity retreated within a giant wall that became known as Wall Via. Eventually, two more walls were built inside of that area, known as Wall Sera, and then Wall Nova. Ateria is a small town just inside the walls, and it is where our story starts. One day, 500 years after the To'kustars first arrived, the massive aliens returned to the area outside Ateria and broke through the wall, beginning humanity's next fight for survival. Volumes Arrival After disappearing and allowing humanity to prosper inside the Three Great Walls, the To'kustars return and wreak havoc among the citizens of Ateria, a small town just inside the outer wall. Fear As the attack on Ateria continues, our heroes begin to explain the origins of the To'kustars and all of the mysteries surrounding them. Escape The military arrives in Ateria to fight the To'kustars. They start to win the battle, but once the most fearsome To'kustar ever seen arrives at the town, they soon realize that the fight may be all for nothing. Synopsis 500 years ago, in a forest, a To'kustar emerges and begins to attack a group of men riding through on horseback. In present day Ateria, Vance Grace plots the Forever Knights' next move, while Tuesday Smith questions her ability to continue with the group. Across town, Sven Schmidt meets up with Arik Iverson to read his dad's journal, but the two are interrupted by Michael James and Teru Hikami. Sven and Arik eventually make it to Nolan Davis' cafe, but they are only able to briefly look at the journal before Vance arrives at the cafe and forces everyone outside. Meanwhile, inside the wall to the city, Hadria Carter, daughter of the police chief, and Lily Scott attempt to warn Wayne Holcomb about the Knights' demonstration, but they are only successful when Lawrence Carter arrives. At the demonstration, the four boys meet up again, and Lawrence arrives to stop Vance from giving a speech, but he is too late. A flash of red lightning strikes down from the sky; at the wall, Hadria and Lily are now at the top, and they watch as a To'kustar walks towards the wall. Hadria fires a flare, sending the message to the city that a To'kustar is on the way. Before the To'kustar can get to the wall, however, another To'kustar appears in a flash of lightning, but this one faces the other To'kustar and prepares to attack. To be completed. Information Characters Locations *A forest **A city in the forest *Wall Via *Ateria **Forever Knights' base **Schmidt House **Nolan Davis' Cafe **Wall Ateria Trivia *According to the creator of the series, the forest at the beginning is a direct reference to ''Attack on Titan'', which is one of the two works that inspired the series. Notices *'Arrival' *#The three walls, Via on the outside, Sera in the middle, and Nova on the inside, are named after the three ancient heroes of humanity. *#Via, Sera, and Nova lived during the First Era of To'kustars. They saved humanity and helped fight back against the aliens. *'Fear' *#Of the three heroes, Nova was the first to come up with the idea of building a wall, which is why the inner wall bears her name. *#Wall Nova is the strongest of the three main walls, followed by Sera and lastly Via. All of the smaller walls surrounding the cities are between the strength of the two walls they're in between, though they are much shorter. *'Escape' *#The first To'kustar to ever appear came to be known as the Alpha To'kustar. Likewise, the last one ever seen was the Omega To'kustar. *#Ateria is named after Aterius, a warrior who commanded the southern most squadron of Via's forces in the fight against the To'kustars. Quotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Attack on To'kustar Chapters Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd